<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爵士与香榭丽舍大道 by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912272">爵士与香榭丽舍大道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123'>infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John其实只想自己喝酒，可是当醉汉扑过来的时候，他还是负责任地接住了他。</p>
<p>其实就是一个Freddie和Brian做dealor神助攻的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爵士与香榭丽舍大道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“巴黎。”John站在飞机悬梯的最高一阶，看着平坦的地面想着。<br/>        他们已经从英国飞到了法国，为了录制Jazz。其实一开始这个决定就是John做的，毕竟在英国做专辑简直太贵了，税收高的吓死人，他们虽然现在有钱了，但是能在这种事情上能节省就最好还是节省。四五年前穷的要死的那段时间带来的阴影依然挥之不去。于是他思考了一下，把这个决定告诉了其他三个人。Brian认真地听完他解释之后煞有介事地表示了赞同，而Freddie看上去对他相当放心，而Roger已经开始想法国的姑娘们了（虽然他并不承认）。<br/>        然而John并不是特别开心。虽然他和Freddie以及Brian一起嘲笑了Roger，可是他并没有他表现出的那么轻松。不，他一点都不想Roger去泡姑娘。John在无数个夜晚想过这个问题，他理智的内心告诉他，他最期待地可能是让Roger来泡自己。他吓了一跳，然后立刻开始像Roger那样不愿意承认了。<br/>      但是他们的飞机依然在七月初降落在了巴黎。话说回来1978年的夏天真是相当之热，无论是在法国还是英国。所幸并没有人抱怨什么，他们顺利地在粉丝的包围下离开了飞机场，抵达了他们的酒店，顺便还参观了工作室。<br/>       接下来的日子显然晴朗无比。他们已经不会再会为专辑里面的歌曲吵架了，所以录音室在大部分时候都保持着难得的安静。John还是和Roger保持着全天多次的聊天，可是，燥热的天气确实为他们带来了不少麻烦，尤其是John。他每天都得看着Roger，可他什么都不能做。John相信自己伪装的足够好，毕竟目前没有人看出来，或者说没有人当面告诉他，天哪，你竟然喜欢Roger！可是录音室里再安静，他们也还有Brian，每当这位先生开始喋喋不休地时候，John和Roger总会急匆匆地找个理由逃离这个地方，只留下可怜的Freddie应付他——什么理由？因为Freddie是他们所有人的哥哥啊。于是他们不顾Freddie假装悲伤的大叫和Brian抬高的语调就奔出了大门，眯着眼睛走在巴黎除了午夜无论何时都相当明媚的阳光下。             <br/>       Roger一般会在此刻开始抱怨，但是往往John只会盯着他，带着一如既往的笑容，而Roger也不会说什么。他们有可能会坐在那种有着墨绿色遮阳伞的咖啡馆的户外餐桌上，盯着波光粼粼的塞纳河，继续绞尽脑汁地写歌，或者交流。所有的酒吧在中午都不会开门，所以大好的时光就被浪费了(语出Roger)。John很伤心，为什么他真的毫无察觉？但是他又反应过来他并不想让任何人知道，所以，故事可想而知地复杂了起来。他想起自己总是能看到Freddie和Roger在悄悄地说什么，他们总是凑在一起笑着，在录音室里，在上轿车前，在餐桌上，在各种各样的角落里。究竟是为什么？<br/>       他们已经度过了倒时差的时候（本来就没多少时差需要倒），所以现在每个人都整天整夜的精神抖擞。是的，是的，真希望能发生点什么。<br/>      于是他们几乎光顾了巴黎的所有酒吧。对，包括端庄的Brian。Roger曾经公然嘲笑过他，可是Brian看上去好像并不在意。不过他们的争论总会被尖叫声打断，这就是最麻烦的事——皇后乐队现在的名气相当大，到哪儿都有人认出他们。于是他们一般都步行莅临某个幸运的地方，四个人都戴着墨镜，鬼鬼祟祟地推开玻璃门，反正一到黑夜谁也不认得谁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “John，Roger！我们得去接Freddie！”John听到了Brian的声音。于是John想起来Freddie昨天一晚上都在兴奋地跟他们三个人说他今天要去看环法自行车比赛的终点站，据说他关注比赛时日已久，并且在今天一大早就出发了。<br/>         “我曾经告诉过他我们来法国是要录专辑的，我还以为他应该不会再逃工出去看比赛了，可是——”Brian兴奋地说着，不过，为什么会是——兴奋？但是Roger打断了他。<br/>         “他在哪儿？”“香榭丽舍大道*。他让咱们过去接他。”不幸的是，虽然Brian相当努力了，但是John依然听出了他极力隐藏的笑意。<br/>         不，直觉告诉他不太对劲。 “他为什么不让经纪人去接他？”John慢慢地问到。而且他还发现Brian在朝Roger挤眼睛。天哪。John不认为在Roger那样笑的的时候会发生什么好事。<br/>          “Freddie说他在那里看到了好多酒吧和餐馆。他说我们晚上可以过去吃点什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        好吧，Freddie还是一如既往地贴心。但是事情绝对没这么简单，即使他们正一起驱车前往那条大道。鬼知道会发生什么，可他们现在是在法国录专辑，但是万一——不，你该停止这么想了，一个严肃的声音在John心底说着，不过如果真的能发生点他希望的事情——<br/>       比赛的余韵还没过去，香榭丽舍大道飘着香味的街道上依然人潮汹涌，他们好不容易找到了在人群中兴奋的Freddie，又好不容易挤进了餐馆。一坐下来Freddie就开始嚷嚷今天的比赛，应付他的工作自动地交给了Brian，而服务员又认出了他们并且发出了相当开心的尖叫，于是Roger认命地给她签了名。<br/>          John想着，“这可真好，什么都不用我做。”不过，他们到底要干什么？毕竟事情到现在为止都没有什么异常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          饱餐后他们当然还是去了酒吧。Freddie一进门就不见了踪影，Brian好像一个人晃着去拿酒了，只剩下Roger和John走在一起。香槟金色的灯光落在Roger的睫毛上，像是某种浓郁的，流动着的，轻盈的东西——<br/>         John在心底尖叫。可是这可爱的场景维持的时间还没超过一秒钟，Roger就毫不在意地揉了揉眼睛，转身就扑向了吧台。<br/>         John叹了口气。好吧，他可能的确是不愿意安静地待着，于是他紧随其后要了杯酒，坐在了远离舞池的吧台桌子上。<br/>        是时候想想了。自打他在七年前认识Roger开始，他对他的，呃，那种奇妙的感情就开始了，只是随着时间忽深忽淡，于是他就得夜以继日地忍受着看着Roger泡姑娘的痛苦。这不公平，为什么有感情的是他，忍受痛苦的也得是他？或者说Roger真的就毫无察觉？喂，他表现的难道不明显吗？虽然John醉到不省人事的时候很少很少，可仅有的几次，他都和Freddie，Brian和Roger待在一起，他肯定他绝对是扒着Roger的，难道其他人也都没看出来？可明明Freddie那么敏锐。<br/>       唉，John又暗暗地叹了口气。难不成真的时候去试试了？他这么想着，刚端起杯子，就看到旁边朦胧的灯光下好像闪过一个什么东西，而那个玩意儿正在朝他扑过来，他定睛一看，发现那是Roger。<br/>       “等等，等等——”John手忙脚乱地把杯子放下，Roger就扑进了他的怀里，金色的发梢就扫在他的脖子上。<br/>      这是怎么了？空气在这一刻好像禁止了。John好像闻到了洗发水的香味，可是他的鼻子此刻拒绝工作。他费力地抬起不太配合的胳膊，拍了拍Roger的背，“怎么了？”他感觉声音都不像自己的了。<br/>       “你不喜欢我吗？”Roger的脸红的可怕，睫毛下蓝色的眼睛一眨一眨的，声音相比平常低了不少，也柔和了许多，像是那种粗糙但轻柔的羽毛。John感觉自己被遏制了呼吸。<br/>       “什么？”不会耳朵也拒绝工作开始出现幻听了吧？<br/>       “我说你不喜欢我吗？”Roger看上去十分困惑，困惑的可爱。他还是用那种语气说着。<br/>       我该说什么？他咽下一口紧张的气，“呃，我想，确实，嗯，喜欢。”他试图让自己看上去煞有介事，但是可想而知的失败了，John感觉自己的心脏用力地撞击着腹腔的外壁。<br/>       可是Roger突然笑起来，他的声音回到了平常的声调上。“Freddie，是真的，果然是真的！”<br/>        于是John看到Freddie和Brian从拐角奔出来，Brian挂着大的可怕的笑容，Freddie已经开始吹口哨了。<br/>       “我就说嘛，当然是真的！”Freddie用力地拍着John的肩膀。<br/>        他好像突然明白了。原来他们今天这么反常是因为——？<br/>      “是的，是的，当然，我早就看穿你了，亲爱的！”<br/>       Brian紧跟在他后面说着什么你以为每次都围着Roger难道我们都看不出来啊什么的，而Roger只是现在那里笑着，他脸上的红晕没有退下去，他还是，天哪，该死的，可爱。<br/>       “所以你们都计划好了还是怎么的？就是要骗我来？”John感觉他的脸部肌肉又可以运动了。<br/>       “当然，当然，不然你以为我为什么要看环法自行车比赛？因为只有它的终点是在香榭丽舍大道上呀！”<br/>       于是John向窗外望着。这儿的确是个约会的好地方，街上熙熙攘攘的人群，还有远处的铁塔，还有天上向Roger眼睛一样闪烁的星星。<br/>       于是他回头抱住了Roger，他感觉他在拍他的肩膀，于是他明白了下一步应该做什么，理所当然的，他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。<br/>       该死的，他一边感受着Roger和看上去一样柔软的嘴唇，一边骂出了今天晚上的第二次脏话，因为他听到Brian也开始吹口哨了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*香榭丽舍大道：法国巴黎一条特别热闹的街，地处市中心，自1975年开始历届环法自行车比赛的终点站都是这条街，相当繁华的一个地儿，（我也好想去。）</p>
<p>当然Freddie去看比赛的动机完全是我虚构的，大家都知道他确实是出于兴趣逃工去看的，而且看的也未必是终点站，甚至都不一定是在巴黎，但是由于我实在没找到具体的地点，就这样写啦，但是实际上比赛甚至还帮助Freddie写出了《bicycle race》。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我觉得我好像把John写的有点活泼，可是在我心中他的内心世界就应该这么丰富啊，毕竟他那么安静（耸肩）。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>